Investigate differences in central serotonergic functioning in patients with social phobia, persons with extreme shyness, and non-shy control subjects through the use of pharmacological probes. The study will use the strategy employed to understand the psychobiology of other mood and anxiety disorders, the administration of a 5HT-selective pharmacologic probe, to examine the functioning of central 5HT systems in social phobia.